


Starstruck: The Remake

by OrangeOrchids



Category: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Remake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeOrchids/pseuds/OrangeOrchids
Summary: Apricot decides to remake a fic she made months ago. Will she succeed? Read to find out.





	Starstruck: The Remake

Geno and Mario waded through the glistening snow of Toad Town, the familar town coated in the chilling frost. The sky was a brilliant light grey, covering the sky.  
Geno shook at the absence of heat, his eyes darting up to the man in red, quickly looking back forward.  
He felt heat rise to his wooden cheeks, and his heart pound heavier than a jackhammer.   
They passed various shops, only the occasional light shining through windows, making the frosty white glitter.  
Mario was looking around diligently, his eyes clear with almost childlike exploration. A soft smile was pressed into his lips, despite his gloves being absent.   
As they pressed footsteps into the snow, Geno looked back to Mario and to the ground again, a simple cycle.  
Geno had a thought, as they walked along. His wooden fingers were cold and far away, and Mario looked so warm and nice...  
Geno felt more body heat rise to his face at the thought. His thoughts raced like his heart.  
Should he...?  
Geno extended his arm to lock his fingers with Mario's. His hand was bigger than Geno's, feeling protecting and soft at the touch.  
Geno felt like a cup of jello, shaking as he hid in his scarf and looked away.  
Mario looked at the doll, drawing closer.  
"Geno..."   
He whispered, placing a finger underneath the star in question's chin to look up at the man in red.  
"M.. Mario..."  
Geno started off, mumbling.  
"Can I tell you something..?"  
"Why, of course Geno..."  
Geno himself hesitated as he looked away. His heart beat with the speed of light.  
"I... I lo--"  
He was cut off, a kiss being pressed into the star spirit. Geno's heart felt it was thrown into space, Star Road.  
Mario's face was practically glowing red, yet seemed calm as he advanced.  
Geno cupped his cheeks, feeling his body relax as he closed his eyes.  
They stayed in place for a while, the feeling luxurious and velvety against both of them, before Mario pulled back.  
"I love you too, Geno..."


End file.
